


The Psalm Between Us

by xXWormXx



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Sefer Shmuel | Book of Samuel
Genre: Anger, Angry Dad, Bible, Crying, DANG IT I SCREW UP AND DELETED THE TAGS AGAIN, Dawn - Freeform, Drama, Field, Forbidden Friendship, Gay, I don't care so-, Lots of Crying, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Nighttime, Poetic, Poor Jonathan, Romance?, Sad, Sorrow, Sweet, Tears, a feast gone wrong, bed crying, departure, evil Saul, ignore that let me start over-, or maybe a sweet friendship 👀, some gay juiciness 😎, stupid Saul, sweet couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWormXx/pseuds/xXWormXx
Summary: Jonathan, the son of a king who desires to kill his close friend, takes the risk to save his friend's life but must stagger through the thoughts and memories from the night of the New Moon feast, tied between choices he has to pick and let go. A boiling fury and a curdling sorrow sways him from the incident between his father, his kingdom, and the reluctance he'll have to face for the good of his friend. But throughout his despair, he awaited the sun expecting to shine through the darkness inside.
Relationships: David | Dāūd/Yehonatan | Jonathan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Psalm Between Us

The night of the New Moon feast, an occurrence from the depths of hell.

Screams of fury and cries of anguish breaks bones that can never mend. He tries to shake it off like a fly on his shoulder, but it would never flee. There the prince, with no destiny or future, laid on his bed staring at the bow and arrow on the floor. Eyes flushed from weeping. Hot tears pressing his cheeks. Frustration tearing through his veins. Teeth clenching and garments torn. Indeed, those were the scars the anguish had made.

Jonathan trembled and grasped his cloaks beneath the shadow of the night. He waited… he waited…

A still night flourished the land with jackals yapping and crickets singing away. The ruffling of the shrubs in the courtyard eased the emotion that raged within, but it couldn't chase the echoes of the one who had been his torment for the longest time.

_"You son of a stubborn, rebellious woman!"_

His father's voice broke through the serenity he tried to grasp.

_"You have brought shame to your name!"_

Blood drizzled from the gritting of his teeth, and his eyes squinted the tears pouring down his chin. He glimpsed at the night once more through the window showering the curtain of the moonlight's glow. Nothing has changed and only the stars gleamed back. He waited…

_He has done nothing!_

He screamed in the thoughts clinging on him.

_David has done nothing! He is innocent!_

He couldn't comprehend the scolds his father made of his hatred toward the man who fought and won victories for him, the one who served him whenever needed.

His love for the man stood beyond love of any kind. Their love flowed like a song, like of a song that can't be ignored. And like of the psalms David sang and belted with the rhythm of the lyre, stroked with gentle strumming. Their love was the psalm between them.

A confidence rose when he thought of David and him only knowing he'll have to reluctantly let him go for his own safety from the sword of his father. His tears weakened and the frustration wavered. The prophecy of him as the future king Samuel foretold raced through his mind. He clutched harder on his cloaks and with one glimpse toward the night sky, _he waited…_

The stars seem to whisper of urgence to save his friend's life from the hands of his father. Their mumbling rippled from star to star, almost shouting their eagerness to fulfill the prophecy, the prophecy to replace his crown. He lowered his eyes for a moment to slip through the thought. The aching attempted to claw its way back in his heart, but he shoved it away. Whenever he looked into his reflection, he saw his father. Whenever he wore his circlet, a kingdom formed around him. But whenever he faced the friend his soul knitted with, his crown, his everything, would be upon him. But did it bother him? No, not at all. David deserved everything he needed no more.

The shadows had been lifted as the light flared inside. He closed his eyes in the glow warming him the assurance he slept through from the nightmares tormenting his slumber. With a single glance toward the sky, a new determination filled him. He no longer had to wait. Streaks of dawn broke the sky. Finally, the sun rose.

_It must be done._

Although reluctant, he pressed on knowing what had to be done. He gathered his bow and arrows, called for a lad to bring along, and headed out into the field where Adonai will settle the two decisions to be made: David is safe in the hands of his father, the king, or he is not and he must flee. Jonathan gulped the lump forming in his throat.

His eyes wandered toward the sky flustered with streaks of pink and orange painting the horizon. The dawn yawned rays of light shooting out into the abyss while the field swayed golden strands nodding their heads in acknowledgement of his plans and promises. A wind rustled his tunic, ushering near the boulder where David hid, and the determination shone as bright as the sun rising.

He stepped into the grass, pulled back the string, and let the arrow loose as it flew beneath the dawn watching.

"Is the arrow beyond you!" His voice boomed at the lad sprinting after the object. And the world seems to halt when his eyes trail to the arrow dug past the lad catching up to it. Tears welled his eyes, and he caught a glimpse of David's eyes, behind the boulder he looked overhead, watered and red with the tears they both possessed. That was the sign David had to flee, flee from his presence forever and their psalm hardly heard. But no matter how much he loved him, it was God's will.

He stood around for the lad to fetch his arrow as the grass brushed his ankles. He waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope you enjoyed your read ♡
> 
> I was able to post another one of these like the last story for the same person who requested me to write some Jonathan fanfics. I liked the details and emotions in this one, but the pacing, not so much.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to post my casual stories that are both plot and dialogue-heavy. The recent stories like this one had been of me experimenting and dealing with inward emotions. They were fun and quick to write! I quite enjoyed gnawing the emotions of the protagonist ♡♡


End file.
